The Slytherin Princess
by Madhatter100
Summary: Hermione Granger is told by the order that she must go back to Hogwarts to spy on Draco and all the other slytherins. And although she knows Harry and Ron are hunting down horcruxes and are stepping into trouble at every turn, she will soon realize that her mission is not only dangerous but it could change her life and the others around her.
1. Train

Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction story so please be kind! I would love to hear any feedback so if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar errors please do tell me! Reviews would also be great because i really want to know what you guys think! More chapter will be coming as soon as i write them which shouldn't be long and sorry this chapter is so small my others will be much longer and way more detailed, its just i want to see how this goes first. Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer - i am not J K Rowling, i do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Train

It's always hard on the first day, but this time had to be the worst. Everyone looked at me as I walked onto the platform. I was the new girl now, the new slytherin princess.

I walked through the train door and almost turned straight into my usual compartment, when it hit me, everything had changed now. Quickly backing up and trying to look as casual as I could, I headed the other way leading to the slytherin compartments.  
Walking into the compartment, however, was the biggest shock, all the slytherin boys I had once loathed were sitting there wolf whistling and laughing as I walked past, and to think I had to pretend to be friends with them – eurrgghhhh! I would laugh so much if they ever found out who I really was, and to see their faces when someone told them I was Hermione Granger! Haha.  
Some of the slytherin girls were sitting in a corner smiling at me. I walked over smiling back and sat down next to Pansy – another girl I had previously hated.  
"Hey, I'm Pansy." She said smiling, "You must be the new girl everyone is talking about." I laughed.  
"Yeah I suppose I am." I responded, trying as hard as I could to hide the venom in my voice.  
"I saw Draco looking at you." Said another girl, who I hadn't seen before. Her big blue eyes were as striking as her dark brown hair and her smile was amazing and almost lit up the compartment . But before I had time to even think about introducing myself, Pansy leapt out of her seat, almost hitting her head on the storage space above.  
"How dare you Alicia!" Pansy spitted, "You know as well as I do, Draco Is mine." She sat back down and smiled, "Forever and ever. Our parents said so." She dazed, and her eyes went all glassy. I looked around wondering if anyone was thinking the same as I, about her being completely mad but they had popped into a normal conversation again like nothing had happened. I shook my head and examined the room. Blaise and Theo were sitting with Draco in the corner, and then I realised Alicia was telling the truth, Draco was watching me. I blushed, and almost kicked myself.  
"He is not only the enemy of the order, but he has taken to being my bully for the last 6 years and I'm sitting here grinning like a Cheshire Cat because he 'looked' at me.  
"So what's your name then?" A bright red haired girl asked. Shaking me out of my daze.  
"I'm Alexia Martinez, but Lexi will do just fine." I smiled.  
"Well I am Poppy, and no I haven't always had bright hair, I died it over the summer using this amazing potion. Have you used it before because your hair is bright blond." I looked at her astonished; she had managed to say that in one breath.  
"No this is natural," I lied, Tonks and Ginny had used it on me to complete my 'Slytherin princess' look. Poppy looked at my incredulously, doubting my awful attempt at lying, but she soon brushed it off and bombarded me with another one of her killer 'sentences'.  
"Anyway! I'm Poppy and you know Pansy and Alicia," She pointed at them, "This is Adele and this is Sophia." I smiled at both of them and was about to get up and leave when Pansy grabbed my arm.  
"Lexi, it would be such a shame if you didn't meet the boys before dinner. I think we should go over and say Hi, plus it gives me a chance to talk to Draco." She giggled, and I cringed in return. She dragged me over to the boys and sat me down next to Blaise, while she took her seat next to Malfoy. Blaise instantly introduced himself and everyone else including Draco who just stared at me despite Pansy tugging on his sleeve. We sat there until the end of the train journey and despite my conscious screaming at me to hate them all, I rather enjoyed it. Blaise was so funny whilst Theo contrasted Blaise by being clever yet very mischievous. Malfoy just sat and stared, he rarely had anything to say and despite Pansy's annoyance he refused to show any interest in her, which did make me feel slightly better.

When we got into our dorm and I was shown to my bed, I went straight to the toilet. Looking in the mirror I gasped. I hadn't seen myself like this before. I had bright golden hair which fell in perfect curls down to my waist. I had suddenly acquired big green eyes hooded with thick black eyelashes that worked well with a newly found pale porcelain skin. My nose had gotten thinner and my lips paler and fuller – I looked like a china doll, It was scary, I had never felt so beautiful before. But underneath I still saw myself, just little pieces of the old Hermione Granger.


	2. Getting to know you

Getting to know you.

After my glimpse in the mirror last night, I had acquired a certain spring in my step. It felt good to walk down a corridor and for people to take notice of me, I suppose I had never really known how invisible I used to be until now. But saying that I felt more alone than I had ever done before, but even then if I was feeling lonely I could always resort to a book, whereas now I don't dare to show any part of my true self. I was also starting to miss Ron and Harry, I think it was safe to say I was homesick and completely knee deep in something I had never prepared for.

It was my first lesson and as soon as I walked in Draco was standing in front of me.  
"I am sorry I was rude on the train, I have no idea what came over me." Draco said. I looked at him and smiled.  
"No, its fine." I replied brushing a piece of my new blond hair out of my face. Draco looked down blushing.  
"Are you good at potions?" He asked. I sat down and he came and sat beside me.  
"I do enjoy it but I was never amazing at it." I laughed. Draco nodded and without another word we sat in silence before professor Slughorn came in.  
"Okay then class settle down." We obliged and looked towards the front of the classroom. "Now this year we will be learning about potions designed to kill, torture and in some cases mutate." I looked toward Draco who looked completely unfazed by what Professor Slughorn had said. I looked around the classroom watching the other students. All the slytherin students were perfect, in their green and black robes, whereas the other houses looked a mess, especially the students in Gryffindor. They had cuts and bruises on them and they all looked tired and weak, it was the first day and already the death eaters had got to them. I could feel the anger flood through me and it was then that I thanked god that Ginny and Neville hadn't come back to Hogwarts yet. I clenched my fists under the table and dug my nails into my hands. They were torturing Griffindors, Griffindor was my house, the house in which all my friends were and the house in which Harry, Ron and I grew up in. Draco touched my hand and looked at me. Even he looked tired. His hair was a mess and had grown golden over the summer unlike its usual white blond. It had grown longer and it was uneven and messy. I looked at him, more anger flooding through me. It was all him, him and his stupid pure blood family. Him, and his fellow death eaters. Him, and his stupid house, Slytherin.  
"Lexi, are you feeling okay?" He asked. I snatched my hand away from him and stormed out the room. I could hear Professor Slughorn Shout after me but I didn't care I just kept running. I ran straight out of Hogwarts and onto the grass by the lake. And I just sat there and cried. I was worried about Harry, Ron and The Order.  
If they are torturing innocent Griffindors then what would they do to Harry and Ron if they caught them. Questions kept entering my mind and the same answers always appeared – death, torture, more death. This war was never ending and so what if we beat Voldemort, another army of death eaters would soon appear in so many years. 

I sat by the tree next to the lake for a while, listening to the birds and the insects. I closed my eyes and just sat there dreaming of when the war would be over and I could be with Harry, Ginny and Ron again.  
"You shouldn't have run out like that." Draco said. I opened my eyes and stared into his.  
"Go away Draco." I replied. I didn't care anymore, not about him or anyone else, not until the war is over anyway.  
"I know it must be hard for you because of the new school and this stupid fucking war. But no one is enjoying it. Not unless your Pansy or some god damn other freak like her." I smiled I had never seen Draco like this before and back in the day when he was Malfoy and I had hated him, I realised I had only seen the side of him that he was expected to be. This was the true Draco Malfoy and now I was the one pretending to be someone I wasn't.  
"Thanks." I replied not knowing really what else to say. He smiled.  
"So I'll see you at lunch then?"  
"Okay." And it was as easy as that, I succumbed to him in a matter of minutes, what was happening to me?

Lunch was weird. I had already gotten used to sitting on the Slytherin table and all the while I tried not to look at Griffindor's table. I was sat with Alicia and Poppy, Blaise, Theo and Draco, Pansy however was nowhere to be seen.  
"Where is Pansy?" I asked the others. They all looked at each other. Blaise was the first to speak.  
"She has gone home." I looked at him questionably. "Her parents are doing some work for you know who and she was 'needed' so they pulled her out of school for the time being. But on a lighter note it will make our life a hell of a lot easier." Blaise laughed trying to defuse the tension. I joined in but it was so half hearted that I don't know why I bothered. I ate lunch trying not to look at Draco. I felt so stupid, he was my worst enemy, or should be anyway. I just don't know, I was seeing this different side to him and I know it was early days but I felt like the bully we saw was the bully he was expected to be nothing more.  
"Lexi," Alicia's voice came as a shock. "I need to go to the library for a book about potions, come with me?" I nodded and headed out of the main hall, completely aware of Draco's eyes following me. 

I walked into the library with the familiar smell of books wafting around me, it smelt like home. I looked up, it was exactly how it used to be, except that the forbidden section was open to the students. Alicia walked straight ahead into it and I followed her precariously.  
"I just need the book about this potion, I think that it's around here somewhere." I picked up a book and handed it to her. She looked at the cover and smiled. "This should do the trick." 

Waking back to the slytherin dorm was becoming more of a normality now. I did however miss the usual comfort and sanctuary of the Griffindor dorm. The slytherin dorm was so much colder and less friendly. Being black and green it had a certain unwelcome feel about it and I just felt wrong there. Walking into the dorm however with Alicia, it felt different, I don't know why, but it felt more like a place in which I could gradually get used to, which was again another comfort.


	3. Role play

Hi everyone, its been a few days since my last upload, but they will come as quick as i can do them, ahaha!  
I just want to say a BIG thankyou to my first reviewer! I am so sorry but i cant reply to you, as your not a memeber of ! :( But thankyou so much because your reveiw made my week and i have to say i did a little happy dance when i read it! Haha! So yeah this chapter is dedacated for you! 

Sorry its a bit cheesy but i was in the mood ;) Go Dramione!

Role Play

It had been about a week now and I had finally found my feet within the Slytherin dorm. Alicia and poppy had become two people that I could really relate to and not just as Lexi but as Hermione too. It was weird not being 'me' though, almost like this was one massive game of role play, just the others didn't realise they were playing.

The week had been so stressful that when it came to the Friday night I just couldn't settle. Harry, Ron, Ginny and even Neville and Luna were constantly running about my head. Mad eye still hadn't sent me my first assignment yet and I couldn't help but start to worry. I was constantly on alert, feeling as if Draco was watching me. He was always to quiet, so subdued, almost as if he noticed everything that was going on around him. I was uneasy around him, but I also felt a certain kind of thrill to compensate. Being with him set me on edge but also reassured me that everything would be okay, it was weird, I had never felt anything quite like it.

I opened the curtains to my bed, slipped on my school shoes and walked straight out of the dungeons toward the astronomy tower. I walked up the steps and onto the balcony and lent over the railing. The moon was shining so brightly in the sky, it had flooded the tower with light. The lake glistened and reflected everything from above. I smelt the air, taking in every breath as if it were my last. The stars glowed so bright and all I could think of was how beautiful it was. For a moment I forgot about everything, everything Malfoy had done to me in the past and how he had suddenly changed, how I was stuck here whilst Harry and Ron were off running around finding horcruxes and how we were in the middle of a war, a war so stupid and unpredictable that no one could really sleep safe knowing that they would wake up in the morning.

I looked up and counted the stars making a wish for everyone I wanted to be safe, and to my surprise I wished for Alicia and Poppy, Blaise and Theo, and most of all Draco – who I could see was so misunderstood and caught up in his own families doing. I lifted my hand up and found I was crying.  
"I didn't know you were here," Came a voice. I tuned, my tear stained face glowing in the white light. Draco was standing there.  
"What's the matter?" He asked, running over. He lifted his hand up and wiped the tears of my cheek. I looked at him, his eyes were so nice, sad - but beautiful all the same. I stared into them and searched into all his thoughts.

This is where Snape killed Dumbledore because Draco couldn't do it. The thought hit me like a bombshell. I lifted my hand up to his face.  
"You have seen so much." I whispered, tracing his brow all the way down to his chin. He doesn't look away but he doesn't deny it either, he just moulds into my touch.  
"Who are you Alexia? I recognised your eyes from the moment I saw you on the train." I look up at him. I smile, who was this boy? Why hadn't I met him before? After all the times he called me mudblood and all the shitty things he did to Harry, Ron and I, how could I let them slip away? But he was different now, different to everything I had imagined, he was so scared and lonely.

Tears rolled down my cheek, falling onto my vest top making the silence seem dead.  
"I'm sorry, I have to go." I said, pulling away. He hung on to my hand. I looked back, watching his sad eyes glance over me. He looked so perfect standing there with his back against the moonlit lake.  
"I know you're not like the others, I see your face every time you pass other pupils in the corridor after they have just been 'punished' by the Carrow twins. I also know that all you want to do is go and make them feel better. But Alexia you can't. None of us like it, I can promise you that, but we are expected to like it, it is our duty as Slytherins and we are safe because of it. I won't be able to protect you if they find you helping one of them and they will find you. The school is full of eyes and ears, that all report you to the twins as soon as they get the chance and then the twins, after they torture you will then, eventually, report to Snape." I stand there stunned, not knowing what to say. "Please Alexia, just pretend not to care. It's like role play, except we are the only ones that know we are playing."

That is how I left Draco that night. I practically sprinted back to the door screamed the password and leapt into bed. How could I get so dangerously close to my worst enemy? And in the first week! God, maybe Mad eye had been wrong to choose me for the task. But I couldn't help it, every time I remembered how much of a dick he was, I just looked into his eyes and 'BAM' I saw how damaged he was and all I could help thinking was,  
"I can help him." And "I can make him better."


	4. The letter

Hi guys, sorry this chapter is soooooooo late! I had a bit of a mind blank. I am also sorry its so short, but its only because im leading up to a plot twist ;) aha ! Hope you enjoy and thank you to my reviews - whoop whoop ! Hope you enjoy, oh and if you have any ideas on what a good plot twist they would be great because i have a few major ones - that you will love ;) But more would be very welcome ! Thanks :) Hope you enjoy!

The letter.

It was so awkward with Draco now. Every time I looked at him, all I could see was the mysterious yet innocent Draco. He however avoided me at all costs. But it was then, when I was sitting with Blaise and Alicia at breakfast that the note came – straight from the headmaster, Snape.

_My office, 12 o'clock.  
Professor Snape. _

I looked at the clock, I had approximately two minutes. I got up and ran, not waiting to explain to the others. As soon as I rounded the corner, the great head of the eagle turned facing me. I stepped up to the platform and was slowly taken upstairs. I looked around the room, having never seen it before, it came as quite a shock to see it so big. I stepped onto the marble floor, not daring to touch any of the objects that lay around the room. I walked up to the desk and waited.  
"Sit down," Came Snapes voice. I sat down, shivers running up and down my spine. My hatred of this man had seemed to have grown over the summer. How fucking dare he stood in Dumbledores old seat.

I pressed my nails into my hand and smiled. God, I should become an actress!  
"Miss Alexia Demoux." He drawls, as he walks down the stairs and into his seat. "You have probably been wandering why on earth you are here, no?" I nod. "Well I have been watching you and apart from your one incident on the first day in potions class, you seem to be settling in and knuckling down." I yet again nod. He stars at me, as if expecting me to say something. He breaths in and sighs.  
"I do presume you have noticed that we are currently missing a head boy and girl." I look at him.  
"Yes sir, I have." I conclude.  
"Well the point is that you, Alexia are to become head girl." He looks at the clock. "As from now in fact and you are already running late." I stare at him stunned. "Your stuff has been moved and the head boy will already be in there." I get up out of my chair and walk towards the door. I stop.  
"Sir, out of all the students you could have picked, why me?" I ask. He looks up and watches me.  
" I don't know." He says.

I walked up the stairs to the Prefects dorm and find the fat lady sitting on our door.  
"Good morning." She sings. "I suppose you had better come in then." I grin and walk through the door. It is beautiful. The sofas are plush and the interior is green – not my first choice but it still looks lovely. I sit down on the sofa and take everything in. The fire is blazing and the kettle is on, and for a minute I forget about everything. That is until Draco comes through the door.  
"I Should have known." I say with a smile. He returns the smile and sits next to me and we sit in silence. "I feel safe here. I don't know why, but I do."  
"I'll keep you safe." He says as he wraps his arms around me. And I do confess that this one piece of affection brings butterflies to my stomach.

After my incident this morning with Draco, lessons seemed dull and boring. All the teachers are telling us information in fear that if they say the wrong thing, the worst consequence could befall them. I sit there in silence, watching them. The fear each step brings them and the knowledge that death could visit them whenever it chooses too.

At lunch I sit with the others as usual and tell them all about becoming head girl, they are as surprised as I am.  
"But then we all know Draco was going to be head boy." Says Theo as he shoves a chicken leg into his mouth. Alicia stands up along with Poppy and take my hand.  
"Lexi can we talk to you?" I stand up with them unsure. Still holding onto me they walk straight onto the grass behind Hogwarts. We sit down and they giggle.  
"Lexi!" Shouts Alicia hugging me. "Why didn't you tell us about you and Draco!" She says smiling. I go bright red.  
"W-w-w-hat?" I stammer. They both laugh making my blush worse.  
"Oh Lexi, we saw the way you smiled when you were telling Blaise and Theo about him being head boy! Plus," Poppy winks at Alicia, "We had our suspicions." I let out a deep breath, thanking god they didn't know about this morning or last night for that matter.  
"Oh," I laugh, "Its early days yet!"


	5. The forbidden kiss

The forbidden kiss

I sank into the sofa as soon as I walked into our prefect's dorm. The day had been so tiresome and whether that was because of the lack of sleep I had had last night or because lessons were just so dull, I do not know. I watched the fire crackle and spit and thought of Harry and Ron, wondering if they were warm. I clutched my legs against me and felt tears rolling down my cheeks. How could I have betrayed them by allowing myself to fall for Draco.  
Oh my god.  
I am falling for Draco.  
I just admitted it, without even knowing.  
Holy shit!  
The tears stopped, I stopped, everything grinded to a halt.  
How could I have let this happen?  
The next thing I knew was him, his scent as he walked into the dorm, flashing me that smile that made me realise how badly I had started to fall. He walked towards me dropping his books, I got up and ran towards him. We kissed. Our mouths colliding, our hands uncontrollable, we had become one. His tongue felt warm against my lip and our legs entangled with one another's as we made our way to the sofa still strong in our embrace. I felt his hair, so soft and messy and golden. He clutched my waist pulling me closer. This was it, he was all I had.  
"Lexi," Draco whispered, but it didn't sounds like him. I murmured in reply. "Wake up honey."  
I opened my eyes. Draco was gone and instead was a very confused Alicia. I shot up, as casually as I could and looked around. Ancient Runes, I should have guessed. Professor Hatchet was droning on about something or another, and it made me laugh that she hadn't noticed that I was asleep.  
"Thanks for waking me up, Al." I whisper. She smiles and carries on with her work, work that I was supposed to be doing instead of dreaming about Draco. God, what had happened to me?

When I did get back to my new dorm however, I went straight to my new room, completely ignoring the sofa and the fire. I walked into the room and went straight onto the bed. It was so pretty, the four poster bed was massive, soft and completely furnished with cushions. I had a window seat and a massive bookcase, along with a wardrobe and a chest of draws. It was beautiful. The bath room was the best though, it had a massive shower that could fit at least 5 people, accompanied by, what had to be, the biggest mirror ever made and of course a beautiful stone basin. I chose the shower first and was testing the cool mint soap when I heard Draco walk through the door into our new lounge. I quickly got a towel and went straight to the mirror. I grabbed my wand, and made my hair dry. It was so beautiful and golden; it was all I had ever dreamed of as a girl. I grabbed my brush and stood there brushing the curls, so perfect and blond that even Luna would have been jealous. I grabbed my mascara and put some on, making my eyes look greener than they already were. I put on some trackies which was one of the only things I had bought from home and went to sit in the lounge, hoping that Draco would come out and join me. I sat there with my book, reading about all the spells that were suddenly being introduced in our defence against the dark arts lessons. It had started to snow outside, and the snow lay thick on the window pane. I felt someone's presence behind me, I looked around, he was here.  
"I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb you." He says, as he walks across to the sofa. "May I?" He motions toward the gap on the sofa.  
"Of course!" He sits, I watch, both constantly aware of the others movements. We sit there in silence, both awkward with each other.  
"Alex," He says. I look up, his eyes locked onto mine. I drop my book, he drops his gaze, we both go back to our original position. I sigh. What did I expect? But then he touches my cheek, pulls my head around to face him and I lean in. We kiss. Our touch is unsure at first but we both get used to it. He pulls me onto his lap and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me in. My arms tightly locked around his neck, I pull away. I look at him, who is this boy I don't recognise as my enemy anymore. Who is he, with his perfect blond hair and his gorgeous green eyes. He kisses my neck, pulling me closer.  
What have I done?  
I quickly get of his lap, tears streaming down my face, I have betrayed the two most important people to me – Harry and Ron. If they found out they would never forgive me. I run into my room and slam the door, leaving Draco and the kiss behind.


	6. More than a day

I am SO sorry i haven't uploaded a chapter in so long! I was ill and busy and completely rushed off my feet! But i need help and ideas would be a blessing :) I would love some good ideas, if you have any however big or small i would love to hear them! Please write a review or inbox me :) 

I would also love to mention that i have two AMAZING friends that have started writing and i would like love you forever if you had a read of theirs ! 

u/5170281/lara98

u/5181501/Em23W99

They are both Harry Potter fanfics with some major twists and they are GREAT :) 

Anyway thanks for reading and sorry this chapter is so short, i have officially run out of ideas that lead up to the big twist that i am saving for you guys ;)

More than a day.

I just sat. I had been reading but somehow I just couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was him and the kiss. I had, however resorted to calling it 'the kiss' instead of 'our kiss' because if I did that then at least I could pretend it wasn't as real as it was. It was like I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't falling for him.

I sat on the window ledge looking out as the snow drifted to the ground. I traced the snowflakes with my finger, looking out the window longingly. I wondered where Harry and Ron were; if they were safe and warm. I went over to my bookshelf and looked through the books. My head hurt. Everything hurt. Tears streamed down my face as I slid down the bookshelf and onto the floor.

I must have been asleep for hours. But when I woke up I found a blanket draped over me and the curtains drawn.  
Draco.  
I smiled – he had come to check on me. I gathered the blanket and listened. Shouting came from next door. I put my ear up to the door and listened.  
"Harry and Ron have been sighted?" Asked Draco.  
"Yes. The Dark Lord will forgive us if we find them so it is imperative that we do." Hissed a man assumed to be Lucius Malfoy.  
"Yes Father."  
"Draco I need you to try and find out if anyone knows where they are."  
"Yes father." Came Draco's distant reply.  
I ran not bothering to hear more. I grabbed a piece of parchment and instantly began to scribble down what I had heard. I ran over to the bed grabbing a coat and sprinted out the door.

The Owlery had always been a place that I had avoided. I didn't like the smell or the birds, but this letter couldn't wait. I picked an Owl and sent it, trying not to think of the betrayal to Draco that followed as soon I the letter was sent. Not knowing what to do next I headed up to the Prefects dorm.

The snow fell and the dorm had become cold. Lighting the fire in the lounge and my room, I headed over to the bookcase looking at the books and their bright covers. It touched them with such care, almost as if they were to brake, they were the only think I had left.


End file.
